Daniel's Secret
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Belated Detty Halloween thing. Betty has to find a costume for Daniel and in the process finds out a secret about him. I don't know what this is or where it came from...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ugly Betty.**

**A/N: Belated Halloween Detty fic-thing and also I have no idea what this is or where it came from! So...yeah...**

_**Daniel-Loves-Betty Daniel-Loves-Betty Daniel-Loves-Betty**_

"Justin are you on drugs?" Betty questioned as she looked over her nephew inquisitively. There was no way he could come up with something this far fetched without the help of some hallucinogen.

Just rolled his brown doe eyes at his Aunt and put both hands on his hips, "I'm serious Aunt Betty!"

"Justin there is no way Daniel would ever...Ow!" She trailed off as Justin grabbed her arm and dragged her away from her laptop, that was setup in the kitchen and over towards their couch. He pushed her down and she made a rather undignified noise, bouncing back against the cushions. He stormed over to the television set and reached for the play button on the VCR, then moved back towards the couch and sat next to a slightly grumpy Betty from the teen's manhandling.

The opening scene made her cringe and she crossed her arms as she turned towards her nephew. "Justin, I have things I need to do. Daniel asked me to find him a costume and I--

"Shush!"

Betty glowered and turned back to the movie. The next scene was a bit better (at least there was no mutilation, yet) as it opened on a prison and people stationed outside of it; some voicing their demand of letting a man go who was on death row and others wishing for his demise. It cut next to a corridor and a birthday cake, then into a prison cell with two men playing chess. One of the men caught her attention more than the other.

Her arms fell to the side and she moved to the edge of the old couch. Betty's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew incredibly wide at the man who was awaiting his death on-screen. She let out a high-pitched squeak, consisting of one name, "_**Daniel!**_"

**~*~**

Daniel called Betty into his office as he looked over some final layouts. Marking his signature of approval on the pages, he looked up as he heard the familiar _click-click-click_ of Betty's heels and he smiled. She came in with her signature metal filled smile, holding up a black garment bag and carrying a rather large shoe box under her arm.

"Hey beautiful, is that my costume?" He nodded to the bag.

Claire, Alexis, and Betty had come up with the great idea of having the First Annual All-Hallows-Eve Ball this year for MODE and everyone-- to his reluctance-- was required to come dressed up in a costume. So, naturally, Daniel had asked Betty to come up with a costume for him to wear.

Betty smiled at him and nodded, "All ready to go! Complete with accessories."

Daniel quirked an eyebrow at her. "Accessories? Wait, you're not making me go as a woman are you?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Daniel, you should have more trust in me than that. Besides, you'd make an ugly woman."

"Hey!" He said in mock protest, a smile playing on his lips.

"Here you go." Betty handed over the bag and smiled, clasping her hands behind her back and waited. Daniel hung the bag up on his coat rack and unzipped it, just to make sure it really wasn't a dress or something as equally horrible.

"Uh, Betty?"

"Yes?"

In the bag was a black wife-beater, black leather pants, and a black leather trench-coat; all of them dusty and ripped in some places, fake blood was still smeared over a few spots on the clothing. Daniel coughed and cleared his throat, "What's this?"

"Your costume. I have the rest of it right here." She held up the shoe box and sure enough there were a pair of slightly worn and dirty black leather boots inside.

"How did you...?"

"Justin and I watched a very interesting movie a week ago. Something about a man coming back to avenge his girlfriends murder. I think it was called _Salvation _or _The Crow _or something like that and the actor who played him looked Just. Like. You. So I figured what better costume than this Crow character and I made a few calls. With as charming as I am, I was able to get the original costume shipped out here."

"Betty, I..." Daniel groaned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Before they had agreed to start a romantic relationship they had agreed to no more secrets and now, here stood his biggest one yet. So how was he supposed to explain this. Hell he had been amazed that it hadn't come out until now.

All she did was smile up at him and pull a bag out of her jacket pocket. "No need to explain Daniel. Here's the make-up."

Daniel took the bag from her out-stretched hand and before Betty left she smiled sweetly at him and asked, "Will that be all, Mr. Corvis?"

Daniel blushed and Betty left her boyfriend's office, whistling the ending song from the movie as she did so.

_**Daniel-Loves-Betty Daniel-Loves-Betty Daniel-Loves-Betty**_

**A/N: _~Cough~_ Uh, yeah _~Cough~..._Review if you'd like, or not. ;o)**


End file.
